Sugar and Spice and Our Mother is Not Nice
by LitLover 101
Summary: History has led them to this encounter. On Halloween Esther invites her sons to celebrate Halloween at her new home. Events unravel that are out of everyone's control and not all the guests will survive the night. It began with the Originals, but will it end with them as well? Implied Haylijah and Kolvina.


History has led them to this encounter. On Halloween Esther invites her sons to celebrate Halloween at her new home. Events unravel that are out of everyone's control and not all the guests will survive the night. It began with the Originals, but will it end with them as well? Implied Haylijah and Kolvina.

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The**__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This story is pretty dark in nature and there is character death. So, you've warned. Also check out "The Boggy Man" on Thursday which is my one-shot story about Klaus and Mikael told with the one and only, Marcel Gerard as the narrator. This story may contain spoilers for TO 2x3. On with the show!**

**Sugar and Spice and Our Mother is Not Nice: **

"Elijah, did you know that little girls are not made of sugar and spice?" Klaus called, pausing in his rendering of the bloody end of the teenager that their mother was inhabiting at the moment. Or, rather, he was rendering the bloody end of the body of the unfortunate witch that his mother was processing.

Elijah's eyebrows rose as he looked at Hayley who was sitting on one of their couches across from the oldest Original.

Getting to his feet, Elijah came to stand beside his brother who was concentrated on his painting. "You know, Niklaus, I have never seen the human head angled quite in that manner. I'm not sure it's possible," he said as Hayley peered at the painting from her place on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. Elijah was trying to not pay attention to her since she was not his concern. Or so he told himself.

Klaus smirked as he inclined his head to split his attention between Elijah and the painting. "You have obviously not been doing it correctly because I have achieved that more than once," he said and then flicked his gaze toward Hayley. "Yes, Little Wolf?"

Looking slightly sick, Hayley nodded before turning her head. "Yeah, he's really super at twisting people's heads around," she muttered with a long sigh, then her head whirled around. "_What_ was that?" she questioned the brothers who were also instantly aware. There was noise from the courtyard. The sounds of an argument, screams and then dead silence. It was the dead part that made the trio remain completely still before Hayley hopped off the couch and Elijah sped to her side with Klaus beside him. The three were ready to fight, presumably Mikael, but of the two men that walked through the doorway neither was the Mikaelson father.

Feeling confused when he vaguely recognized one of the two men as the one who had been at the bar when Mikael had attacked Davina and then Elijah himself, Elijah's lips pursed to ask a question when Klaus attacked. Before the young man could get a word in, Klaus had slammed him against the opposite wall. "Your first mistake was coming into my home without my permission or an invitation." Klaus hissed ready to snap the man's neck when the other man raised a hand and Klaus growled and placed his hands to his head, falling to his knees.

"I would suggest you cease and desist," Elijah said, twirling one of Klaus' paint brushes between his fingers with a deadly smile on his face as he stared at the man who was the source of Klaus' pain.

"I will stop when Klaus learns to behave. A thousand years and he still acts like an impulsive fool," the man said with his hand raised.

Suddenly Hayley had her hand wrapped around the throat of the warlock who had been attacking Klaus. He was now struggling to breathe as she glared up at him. "Put him _down_, Hayley," Elijah ordered and she looked at him as his eyes focused on the other warlock who was on his own knees, rubbing the red skin around his throat. Striding to stand in front of the boy, Elijah began to examine him while Klaus got to his feet and the other warlock dropped to the ground as Hayley let go.

Elijah never moved his eyes from the young warlock's face until the boy met his gaze. "I know you. You were in the bar when my father attacked me. Tell me, _why_ is it that you came into our home? What is it that you _want_ from us? It's okay. They _won't_ hurt you," Elijah said, waving at Klaus and Hayley as he kept his tone low and steady while the man looked back at him. All of the sudden he began to grin before laughing out loud.

"He's _mad_. I say that we kill them _now_ before we deal with Mother," Klaus snapped.

"Yeah, 'cause that's been _helping_ a ton," Hayley said sarcastically.

"Well, what _other_ choice would you like to make, Hayley?" Klaus hissed. "Would you like take them out bobbing for apples on this All Hallow's Night or would you like to dispatch them and make the day that much easier?"

Elijah did not pay attention to the two hybrids as they began to quarrel and he saw the other warlock becoming increasingly edgy as he stood near the doorway. He was almost certain that the man was about to make a run for it when he took an educated guess while staring at the other male in front of him. "I wouldn't run if I were you, _Finn_," he called and everyone stilled for a moment as the man with blue eyes began to nod and then clapped his hands together.

"_Bravo_, brother," the blue eyed man said with a wide grin. "Finn, you owe me a hundred dollars. And you thought it would be Nik who would figure it out first. Ha," Kol said and Elijah shook his head unable to stop the smile that was beginning to slip upward as Kol pounced on him. "I _missed_ you, Lijah, darling."

"_Finn_?" Klaus growled as Finn held up a hand to defend himself from possible attack.

"Do not try to touch me, Klaus. I had enough of your games long ago," Finn yelled as Klaus moved toward him and then he was growling in pain.

"What in the hell is _going_ on around here?" Hayley demanded, looking around her in shock.

"Finn, _stop_," Elijah ordered and Finn desisted, slowly lowering his arm with his gaze set on Klaus who was cursing loudly.

"Yes, Finn, do _cease_ with the magic. We need to have a family meeting," Kol announced, going over to one of the couches and lying down with his fingers laced behind his head. "Klaus, think you could be a darling and make me a drink."

"Get it _yourself_, Kol," Klaus said, looking disgusted as he got to his feet. "And let me guess. Mother brought you both back to torment _me_," he snarled, looking from one brother to the other.

"Not everything is about _you_, Klaus," Finn stated calmly as Klaus sneered at him.

"Finn, I am truly shocked that you're _not_ following Mother about doing whatever you can to kill me. That is her master plan, _yes_? To finally see me pay for all of my _many_ sins?" Klaus yelled at Finn, a vein throbbing along his forehead.

Kol began to chuckle, earning him a glare from the male hybrid. "Nik, that look is rather unbecoming on you. Oh, look, fan art," he said, noticing the painting of the body their mother was in. He began to laugh. "Nik, you really are a master at torture, but a poor man's Picasso."

"I will _kill_ you," Klaus thundered and Kol grinned back at him.

"Go right ahead," Kol taunted. "But then you'll _never_ know what Mother's master scheme is."

Deflating, Klaus came to sit on the table beside Kol as Elijah stood to the side watching the two. Hayley came to stand beside the oldest brother who was so concentrated on how his family was whole again that he barely registered her presence. He was trying to figure out a way to be able to return Kol and Finn to their own bodies without losing them once again. That would mean that their parents would need to be dead _very_ soon and they would need Kol's and Finn's bodies. No doubt their mother had found them and hid them. After all, when was the last time that Klaus had bothered to look in on them? It wasn't as if they were going anywhere. Then they would need to convince Finn to return to his body, which might take some work.

"And _what_ is Mother's plan, Kol?" Klaus asked with absolutely no patience while his eyes glittered with malice.

"_Why_ should I tell you?" Kol snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "You let the Gilberts kill me."

"I did not _allow_ them to kill you," Klaus snapped through gritted teeth as Kol shook his head.

"You let that wolf girl die, _too_. Lijah said so. Right, Elijah?" Kol added, staring at Elijah who looked at his feet as Hayley turned to him with a quick drawn in breath.

"I did _not_," Klaus protested.

"That's _not_ what Elijah thinks. Never seen him so devastated about losing someone since we lost Henrik. Not that I was around for every time one of his girlfriends died…" Kol smirked as Elijah looked out the window, trying to control his own urge to strangle Kol.

"_Why_ am I hearing about this now?" Hayley demanded.

"Because it was before you _changed_," Elijah snapped at her with more venom than was necessary and he felt ill when she flushed and looked away. "Kol, _stop_ with the absurd comments and get to the point before I allow Niklaus to use his own methods of extracting information." Elijah snapped at Kol, having lost all of his own patience with the newly resurrected brother that acted like he did for over a thousand years, like a spoiled brat.

Sighing dramatically, Kol looked up at Finn and then Elijah. "Fine. You always were a spoil sport, Lijah. Well then, Mother has a plan to reunite us all. Something about putting you two and Bekah, if she ever finds our baby sister, into the bodies of some witches and then incinerating our previous forms. For _good_ this time. No more going back. We will all be warlocks and witches, like nature intended years ago and die naturally, blah, blah, blah," Kol rolled his eyes. "After a while I got bored and fell asleep. Finn can enlighten you if I missed anything."

All eyes turned to Finn who nodded. "That was an adequate summary of what she said. Although Kol did miss the part about making Niklaus pay for all of his amassed sins, first through mental and then physical torture."

"She _what_?" Klaus snarled, getting to his feet and began to pace. "I will _rip_ her limb from bloody limb. I will make her _beg_ for me to end it all and then I will begin again. I shall," he began when Elijah stopped him.

"How _exactly_ is she planning on accomplishing this plan of hers?" Elijah inquired, looking from Kol to Finn.

"_Magic_ of course," Kol said as if Elijah were dull witted.

"I understand that, Kol. What I want to know is what _kind_ of magic?" Elijah asked.

"That I do not know. She probably planned on adding some _secret_ ingredients to your drinks when you came to her Halloween party tonight," Kol said in bored tone. "I'm bored now. I'll think I'll be off to visit my witch," he said brightly. "She's feisty. I like that in a girl. Think I'll see if I can bed her before you two screw up the plan to keep us all alive."

"_Sit_ _down_," Elijah ordered Kol, who glared but sat down anyway. "By witch you mean _Davina_, yes?"

Klaus' head snapped upward when he heard the name and then his hands were fisted in Kol's shirt. "You've been cavorting with the girl who brought our murderous Father back from the dead? Are you _insane_? Why in the God's name do I ask such things I ask myself?" he muttered while shaking Kol in his rage.

"She's smitten with me," Kol explained. "She thinks that I'm this boy, Caleb, whose body Mother has provided me with. She has no idea who I really am. She could be useful in taking Mother and Father down because Mother does not know that Father is here. I didn't tell her. Now, get your bloody hands _off_ of me!"

Klaus let go of Kol and then smiled before turning to Elijah. "It sounds as if a family reunion is in the works. What do you say, brother? Shall we go to Mother's party, considering the success of her last party?"

"We shall," Elijah replied.

Hours later, Elijah was buttoning up a black suit when Hayley appeared in a black gown with a black mask dangling between her fingertips. "I didn't really know if I should be dressing up for this occasion or not. Hell, I didn't even know if the two of you would want me coming to this dinner," she said with a decided lack of confidence and Elijah felt his throat tighten as he looked at her.

"Of course Klaus will want you there. You're family now," Elijah replied.

Hayley snorted loudly, drawing his attention as the young hybrid glared at him. "God, Elijah, _what_ is it with the shoving me at Klaus thing you keep pulling? It's _bullshit_. You know that we _don't_ and are _not_ going to be anything more than part of the same dysfunctional family. He's _not_ the one that I want…" Trailing off, Hayley ran a hand through her hair. "Anyway, Klaus is waiting for us downstairs. So we should go."

Striding toward the hybrid, Elijah moved his elbow outward and Hayley's eyebrow rose as she took his arm and they walked down the hall together. Reaching the stairs, Elijah smiled as Klaus' suit which was red and black and featured a mask with devil's horns. "Thought you two had chosen to leave me to clean up this mess on my own for more _interesting_ activities," Klaus murmured with a knowing smirk directed at the two while Elijah shook his head.

"Let us go and see what Mother has boiling in her pot this evening, shall we?" Elijah inquired as he opened the door to the balcony and they exited the compound. They walked as a group, not one of them walked even one step in front of the other. This was a good thing in Elijah's mind since it would be necessary to the plan that each of the members of the group worked as a cohesive whole to defeat their parents. Otherwise, this would be one very long and very brutal Halloween night.

They were greeted at the door by Finn who was ironically dressed as an angel. Klaus began to laugh loudly and congratulated Finn on finding his true calling in life. "Niklaus," Esther called and Elijah's head turned to take in the teen's body with the eyes of a woman who had lived and died time and time again. Yes, this was their Mother. But would she be expecting some of the gifts they would be bringing her tonight? he wondered as Kol appeared at her side with some comment about the apple bowl needing replenished and her useless wolves were too lazy to see to it.

Esther sighed before smiling at her guests. "Welcome Niklaus, Hayley and Elijah. I do so hope that you feel at _home_ tonight," she said, her eyes lingering on Elijah's face for a moment and Elijah felt angry that for a moment he indulged in missing her. She was after all the woman who had raised him for better, or in this care worse. "I'm sorry but it seems that I must attend to an apple shortage before the _real_ festivities can begin."

The door opened once more and Davina Claire appeared in the room in a flowing ice blue dress. "Let me guess, you're dressed as that woman from _Frozen_?" Klaus said drily, examining her blond wig and she glared at him while folding her arms over her chest.

"Caleb, what are _they_ doing here?" Davina demanded.

"They were invited by Cassie. Don't worry, love. I'll protect you from the big, bad wolf," Kol said as he came to wrap an arm around the witch's shoulders as she gave Klaus and Elijah another dirty look.

"Davina," Hayley called and the witch stopped as she started to walk past them. "It _doesn't_ have to be like this. You don't have to choose their side."

Davina shook her head slowly with her lips pursed. "I didn't choose _their_ side. I chose _my_ side. Klaus killed my boyfriend and he's always going to be a threat to me and my friends. If I were you, Hayley, I _wouldn't_ be worried about _me_. I would be worried about _you_ because the longer you spend with those _two_," her eyes flicked between Klaus and Elijah. "The more likely you are to end up being collateral damage in their _never_ ending war."

Elijah watched the witch walk away and he had to admit that her words did hold a grain of truth. Hayley certainly would not be the last to fall victim to Elijah's fighting with or beside Klaus. Any number of women and men had been strewn between the two. But this would be the first time that Elijah was sure that he would truly be torn apart if he lost this woman.

Looking at Hayley, Elijah noticed that she did not look angry, she looked defeated and slightly pale. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly as others mixed around them.

"I'm fine," Hayley told him with a forced smile. "It's just she's so _young_," she was saying as Klaus moved off to confer with Finn. "I remember being her age once and I can't say that I wouldn't have reacted the _same_ way. And the damned maternal side of me is crying out to do something, _anything_ to stop the girl's pain."

"Hayley, Davina is _not_ your daughter," Elijah protested but she was shaking her head.

"No, but she didn't really have a mother. I mean, yeah, she had one that tried to have her killed by the same coven who tried to kill my baby and did kill me. She's trying to break _free_ of them. She's trying to have her life back. I can understand her. I want to help her. _Please_, help me do that, Elijah," Hayley whispered frantically. "I know she did something impulsive and stupid but you're the one who's constantly trying to save the impulsive King of the planet. So just do this one _little_ thing for me, and help keep her alive. Even if it's _only_ for tonight."

Elijah felt himself being torn. He knew that Klaus wanted the girl dead but now Hayley was begging for an extension of her life. Seeing Klaus eying him, Elijah looked down at Hayley and cupped her face in his hands. "For tonight I will do my utmost," he told her sincerely before placing a kiss to her forehead and allowing her to hug him tightly. Looking Klaus in the eye, he noticed that Klaus' face was expressionless as Esther re-entered the room.

"Who would like refreshments?" she called in that unfamiliar voice but familiar tone as they followed her into the ballroom of the house. There were not too many people in the house aside from the wolf pack that Hayley was in charge of and more witches than Elijah cared for to be gathered in one place at one time. By the way that Hayley, Klaus, Davina and even Kol were standing, Elijah could tell that they were not happy about being outnumbered either.

"Everyone, please take a drink," Esther called, taking one of her own, and Elijah felt a sense of déjà vu due to this being a familiar scene for another party back in Mystic Falls only he was standing beside a different brunette. Rebekah was there, his brothers were in their own bodies and Klaus was with a little blonde, cheerleader. Caroline, was her name, he believed. Looking at Klaus, he saw that his brother was thinking the same thing as waiters offered them drinks. Hayley reached for one, but Elijah's hand went out to stop her in mid-reach.

"_What_?" Hayley whispered and Kol yanked a glass of champagne out of Davina's hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking _that_," both brothers said at once and the women they were with stared at them in confusion.

"Trust me," Elijah whispered to Hayley.

"You're underage," Kol said simply from his position twenty feet away.

"If I were you I would do as the lady requested," Jackson ordered Kol and Davina with his arms folded, and Elijah narrowed his eyes as Hayley's gaze shifted to see her friend trying to intimidate the two witches into doing Esther's bidding.

"Jackson?" Hayley breathed, the shock on her face clear, as she moved to say something when a wall of wolves and witches blocked her path. "Get _out_ of my way," she snapped at the wolves who did not budge. "What the hell? I'm in _charge_ of you. Now, _move_," she yelled at them, causing even more to join them cutting them off from Kol and Davina.

Klaus moved from the other side of the room to try to help, but he could not budge without shedding blood as he was surrounded. "Elijah," he called and Elijah's gaze flicked to Klaus and then to Finn who joined their Mother who was looking at them with a wide smile. "Thank you all for coming. Tonight on this glorious Halloween we shall celebrate the reunion of my children," she announced as she looked fondly from Finn, to Klaus, to Elijah and finally to Kol. "It has been some time in the making, but we shall once more be whole and I have all of you to thank for this event. You will each be rewarded."

"In _hell_," Klaus snarled as he reached out to take out the nearest witch but only managed to fall to his knees, screaming in pain as Esther lifted her hand.

"This pains _me_ more that it pains _you_, Niklaus," Esther said quietly as Elijah glared at her stonily, then he heard Davina whisper one word.

"_Come_," the young witch whispered, her expression was full of venom and her eyes glittered, as Kol grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Daddy's coming home," Kol muttered, causing Elijah and Klaus to smile grimily as Hayley dropped into a defensive position. He understood that she would not be overjoyed to see the man who had tried to kill her while she was still pregnant.

Soon there was a figure that was speeding into the room and bodies began to fly when there was a sudden gasp from Esther. "Mikael, _stop_ this instant," their Mother screamed in outrage as their father sank his fangs into the neck of a witch. He stopped at the sound of the girl's voice; then he had her by the neck, lifting her from the ground as witches and werewolves surrounded the two. "_Mikael_," Esther groaned. "Stop," she gasped, staring at him as he stared back in shock. "It's _me_," she said quietly and Mikael's face softened as he looked down at her.

"_Esther_," he murmured softly. "How in God's name are you alive?"

Elijah did not take the time to find out what his parents would say during their epic reunion as witches and werewolves began to yell at Esther that they wanted to kill the vampire who had killed their friends. Kol had picked Davina up and thrown her over his shoulder while dashing toward the doorway. Klaus was running as well when Elijah took hold of Hayley's hand and raced toward the door. Looking back, he saw Finn nod and wave good-bye. Elijah had only seconds to react and he knew if Hayley was to survive that they must go. "Thank you," he called to his brother, knowing he couldn't hear him.

Running into the night, Elijah was not surprised to see an army of vampires waiting for them with Marcel and Josh is command. "Ready, aim, fire," Marcel shouted and then flaming arrows, along with Molotov cocktails were heaved at the building. "What are they _doing_?" Hayley screamed as Klaus looked dully at the burning house.

"They were of _no_ use to us, love," Klaus said, shaking his head. "It was akin to being sired. Their gratitude to my Mother would cause them to do _anything_ for her. That meant that they would turn on all of us in the end."

"_No_!" Hayley shouted, tears filling her eyes. "No, they were my _pack_. They were my _family_."

Elijah reached out and grabbed her by the wrists, forcing the hysterical hybrid to look at him. "_We're_ your family," he said, looking around himself at Klaus, Kol, Davina, Marcel and Josh. "_We_ will be the ones to protect you. _We_ are your pack now. Do you _understand_ me?" he asked her. He wasn't trying to compel her; he simply needed her to know that she was not as alone as she thought she was.

"_Who's_ Kol?" Davina looked at Kol suspiciously as Kol shrugged with a grin.

"Long story. Tell you over coffee if you'll have me," Kol said as they waited for Mikael to rise from the ashes of the burning house. A few wolves ran out and Marcel's army gave chase as Jackson came running out and Marcel raised a hand when Hayley looked at him with horror written across her features.

"Leave that one. He can find a new home," Marcel ordered his army and they watched the dark haired wolf throw his moonlight ring away and transform before disappearing into the night.

When there was nothing left but ashes and the remains of witches and wolves that had been inside, Elijah and his family made their way across the debris to find Mikael. In the place where the ball room would have been Elijah found Mikael and Esther. They were in an embrace and Elijah was shocked to see that his Mother had not died from her burns or from inhaling carbon dioxide. Her neck had been snapped but she looked peaceful in death with Mikael who had the white oak stake protruding from his chest.

Some part of Elijah was shocked to discover that his parents had truly loved each other as Hayley's fingers crept between his own and she squeezed his hand. "It's not over," she told him.

"I _know_," he told her, giving her an apologetic look as he stared into her eyes.

"But it's a _beginning_," Hayley whispered.

"_Yes_, that it is," he murmured.

"I found Finn. Bloody martyr," Kol yelled and Elijah looked over, feeling his stomach tighten at the sight of a charred body.

"We can bring him back. If Mother could do it then so can we. After all we have a witch in our midst who owes me," Klaus said, smirking at Davina.

"I _don't_ owe you anything, you _psycho_," Davina spat at him.

"Since you're dating my youngest brother and came to a family function I believe it is safe to say that you're part of the Mikaelson's extended family. Therefore you will do my bidding or suffer the consequences," Klaus said darkly with a wide smile.

"How is that _different_ than _not_ being part of the family?" Hayley quipped as she leaned against Elijah who grinned at Klaus.

"There is no difference. It just sounds better," Klaus replied.

"No, no it _doesn't_," Hayley replied.

Klaus shook his head. "Did anyone think to bring a shovel for all the gruesome corpses?" Everyone shook their heads. "Thought not. Good thing I came prepared. Marcel, be a dear and have your minions take care of this mess. I'm holding my own private celebratory Halloween party at the compound if you would like to come."

"You mean you want me to come to my own, former home to celebrate? Well, gee Klaus, I'm honored," Marcel replied with biting sarcasm and a winning smile.

"I'm sure," Klaus said drily.

"Could someone tell me who _Kol_ is?" Davina called as they headed back toward their cars to go to the party.

"I am," Kol told her.

"And what does that _mean_?" Davina asked.

"That you've been dating an _Original_ brother, darling," Kol said and the sound of a slap echoed through the night along with the sounds of Davina's heels stomping away as Marcel coaxed her to come back.

Kol came to walk with his brothers and Hayley. "I think that went swimmingly, yes?" They gave him looks that said they thought he was crazy. "Think she'll put me back in my body when she's done pouting?"

"_Why_?" Hayley asked as Elijah chuckled.

"Because I'm gorgeous, of course," Kol said as if were obvious. "Tell me, Nik, in what part of your dusty basement or attic do you have me this time?"

"I don't," Klaus told him flatly.

"_What_?" Kol yelled.

"I dropped your body in the Artic. Thought you might want to go for a swim. I was also thinking that you wouldn't be needing your body anymore," Klaus stated with a straight face as Kol began to yell at him and punch him which only made Klaus laugh.

Elijah opened the door of his car and then got into the driver's seat. "So that's Kol, huh," Hayley shook her head and then Elijah shocked her by leaning over and kissing her on the lips. He felt happy when he pulled away to see her grinning happily as he started the car. "Ummm… aren't you forgetting something?" she asked with a laugh.

"And _what_ would that be?" Elijah asked as he drove along the streets of New Orleans in the early morning hours.

"Your brothers," Hayley told him with a grin as he looked her with smirk.

"They can walk," he informed her and Hayley sat back and laughed uncontrollably while he joined her. Laughter was the release that they had been seeking for so long and all that they could do now that that part of the nightmare was over, at least for now. Now, they could take a moment to sit back and enjoy whatever Niklaus had decided constituted a Halloween party. Elijah could only hope that it would not involve having to clean up yet another bloody mess like that time back in 1785, 1878 and 1911-19. However, he would worry about that tomorrow. 'Except today is tomorrow,' he thought with a sigh and although pain relievers for humans had never relieved his headaches that did not mean that he would not still try to use them. Perhaps a whole bottle along with a fine bottle of scotch and a warm body beside his own this morning…

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing, so, please do, be kind and review. Mhaw ha ha ha ha. Happy Halloweeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
